To Jilt a King
by BadWolf8588
Summary: It was wrong. She knew it and he knew it. And it could cost them both their lives. What if Anne despised the King? What if she loved Thomas Cromwell instead? AU universe M rated for later. HIATUS
1. The News

**Due to the lack of any Thomas Cromwell-Anne Boleyn fics, I felt compelled to contribute.

AU universe-don't freak out. I changed some things up. Does not follow TV series. I don't own the Tudors, though I wish I owned a certain Privy Seal. Mmm...Cromwell. Enjoy. **

Summer 1533

The sky was clear and blue above Hever Castle. However, Anne Boleyn's mood was quite the opposite. Silent and apprehensive, she moved quickly through her house, determined to avoid her father for as long as possible. She reached her bedchamber and darted inside, bolting the door behind her. She marched over to her window and tried to think. However focus eluded her. She had heard rumors about her sister; rumors that disturbed her to say the least. And if they were true, Anne was sure things would go badly for her.

_What could have happened to Mary to make her write home so suddenly? She has been at the King's court for five months now, with nary a word. _

She sighed deeply and began pacing her room, desperate for something to ease her mind. As she tried to think, a loud knock was heard at her door, followed by her father's harsh voice. Anne reluctantly moved to unlock the door and barely had time to move her slight form out of the way before her father stormed in, panting and fuming.

"I have looked everywhere for you, girl", Thomas Boleyn snarled, "My patience with you and your childish games of hiding is at an end."

Anne's father was a solid middle-aged man with gray hair and cunning eyes. He had a malicious temperament and a calculating mind. He wore oversized robes to make himself look more intimidating to his enemies and his lessers, a fact which helped de-humanize her father. Boleyn was not a father that had his children's well-being in mind. He used his own children for his own means to an end. He was most certainly a man not to be underestimated.

Eager to diffuse the situation, Anne strategically played to her father's egotistical side.

"Father, I hear you are to be made Earl of Wiltshire in honor of the service you have given the King. That is a wonderful accomplishment!"

Her plan seemed to backfire, however, when Boleyn's eyes darkened.

"You would think so, but because of your sister, our family could be in ruins very soon. You have no idea of what she has done, do you? "

Anne paled, fearing the worst. She had heard tales of the King's flippancy and irrational temper. However, her fear shifted quickly into anger as her father divulged the whole sordid tale to her and how with Mary's failure, the Boleyn family will look to Anne to secure their political power. Anne was beyond frustrated. She had always known it was just a matter of time before her father used her as a pawn in his twisted political schemes. She had hoped she could escape her father's machinations when her elder sister, Mary, caught the eye of the King. Anne had prayed to be overlooked, to be allowed to live a life she wished to live, without expectations. However, her hope was short-lived, as her sister turned out to be just another mistress, used up and thrown away by King Henry VIII of England. Anne truly loathed the King, though she knew better than to speak her mind, but she despised him and everything he stood for. The young twenty-five year old king had been ruling barely a decade and was ridiculously spoilt, in Anne's eyes. He must be exceedingly arrogant to assume he can just bed any woman that walked in front of him. _The nerve of that man! He thinks that just because he is King every woman in Britain is just dying to leap into his bed. _

"Well, here is one woman who is not!!" Anne exclaimed vehemently. _He probably does not even know what love truly is. _ And that is what Anne longed for. Love extending beyond the bedchamber. Love for her spirit and her mind, not just her body. But with a father like hers, having such dreams was a waste of time.

"Anne! Anne, are you listening to me?" Anne was snapped out of her reverie by several harsh shakes of the shoulder. She turned her sharp gaze to her father and tried to piece together what he was saying.

"What do you mean? The King has turned Mary out from court?" she asked sharply. Anne moved to stand by her window, knowing what was to come next, but dreading it all the same.

"Your sister has lost the favor of the King, so therefore you are to become this family's means to achieve our goal. Just think Anne, if he likes you well enough…if you can keep him interested, you could become his royal mistress…perhaps someday Queen! If you can accomplish this, our family will be rewarded and honored above all." Boleyn's eyes took on a sinister gleam as he appraised his youngest child. "If you could conceive a male child, our position would be indisputable."

Anne clenched her fists and whirled around to retort, only to find her father has lessened the distance between them and was now towering above her petite 5'5 form. As if anticipating her response, Boleyn roughly grabbed her by her collar and pushed her back against the window.

"You will do this, Anne. It is not about you, it is for your family", he hissed at her, "you may not be as pretty as Mary, but your charm and wit may very well make up for it. Keep the King entertained." His unmistakable threat lay close to the surface of his words.

Anne squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears. Her father was a frightening man when his prestige and wealth were at risk. He was willing to sacrifice his daughter's happiness for his ambition. She shook herself free of her father's unforgiving grasp and moved to the table in the center of her ever shrinking room. She gripped the chair so tightly her knuckles turned white, and she knew what she must do. She could not escape, she must obey. Her blue eyes bright with unshed tears, she turned to face her father, resolute.

"If that is your will, Father." She replied icily.

Anne bowed stiffly and bolted from the room, anxious to be anywhere but there, her long brown curls flying behind her. She ran as she had never run before. She fled from her house and across the green meadow to the border of the forest which surrounded her house. Daring from a young age, Anne swept up her skirts and climbed the nearest oak tree. Determined to not act her 23 years of age, she planned on never coming down. However, she soon realized this was not to be her most brilliant of plans, for though the skies had been clear not an hour before, they were most certainly a threatening black now. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Anne shivered as the whole weight of her father's plan can crashing down on her. She would be made to seduce the King, a snake like charmer, who would most like use and abuse her as he had her sister. Anne was not so blind as to miss the faint bruises on Mary's upper arms and legs when she had visited months past. Whether they were from violent discussions or violent love-making, Anne cared not. Filled with these dark thoughts, she trudged towards her home just as the rain began to pour.

_Damn England, with its damn weather and its damn King._ She thought blackly. Soaked to the core, Anne slipped into her room before her father could berate her for endangering her now "precious" life. She immediately moved toward the fire, dutifully set by her chambermaids. Slowly she peeled off her soaked layers and hung them by the fire. She grabbed a towel and went to stand in front of her mirror. Examining her pink cheeks and slightly fevered head, Anne tried to pat her hair dry. Her thoughts returned to her father.

"Oh, the insufferable man!" She thought out loud. He had even had the gall to insult her looks. She knew full well that she couldn't rival Mary's enticing brown eyes, so dark they literally pulled men in, or her silky golden curls. To Anne's smaller petite frame, Mary was taller and more curvaceous, with an extremely ample bosom. Sometimes Anne felt as though they were not even sisters. Anne tilted her head to the side, looking herself over. She wasn't ugly, she thought to herself.

_Besides, I want to be loved for myself, not my chest. _ She thought rebelliously.

With a shake of her head, she went to bed with her melancholy thoughts, only to dream of a faceless man trying to reach her.

_Anne! Stay with me! _

Alarmed, Anne awoke with a start as lightning streaked across the sky. She moved to the side of the bed and splashed cold water from her basin into her face.

"What was that?" She asked herself. _All of this nonsense about men has my head spinning. _

She fell back to sleep, her dreams full of this faceless man with his panicked voice, unaware of what the next day would bring her.

The following morning Thomas Boleyn ordered the house to be closed and all of their things made ready to be moved to court. Anne was distraught at the speed with which her father was moving to place her in front of the King of England. Honestly, Anne was frightened. Besides being a notorious ladies man, Anne had heard that the King had a horrible temper and has seen the evidence of his instability in the bruises dealt to her sister, Mary. She was well aware that the King was not afraid to put even the closest of those around him to death, should the fancy ever strike him.

The only good thing to come out of that morning was the arrival of her sister Mary. Mary was to return to Hever Castle indefinitely, following her banishment from court. Her father wanted nothing more to do with her, perceiving her to be the "disappointment" of the family. Anne, however was overjoyed, and rushed to greet her beloved sister as soon as she recognized her form step from the carriage. Anne was greeted with smiles and a tight embrace.

"Mary! Oh, I have missed you so!" Anne said happily. She stood a little taller to whisper in her sister's ear. "You have no idea how unbearable it has been with only Father and George around." Mary smiled sympathetically. They both knew their brother could be as bad as their father when they were together. Luckily, George was just left for court, to help the Boleyn family progress in the eyes and favor of the King. Anne was so relieved to see her sister, her true friend and ally, that she was more than willing to forget all of the issues between them. Anne had greatly disapproved when Mary had become His Majesty's bedmate. She loved her sister, dearly, but Anne secretly sided more with the plight of Queen Katherine, who silently stood by as her young husband had his affairs. Anne greatly believed in being faithful to the one you love, and that was what horrified her even more about what her father wanted her to do.

"My dear, dear Anne, I am so happy to see you looking so well." Gushed Mary as she played with Anne's long braid.

Anne clasped Mary's hand anxiously and began to pull her towards the house.

"Sister, we have much to discuss. Things have happened since news of what happened between you and King reached here. Father has adapted his plan and things are progressing quickly. I desperately need your support."

Mary, instantly solemn, nodded and followed Anne inside. Anne explained what she was now ordered to do, against her will and heart, and waited for Mary's reaction. She was not disappointed. Mary ranted and raved in true Boleyn fashion, at the injustice to Anne and the lack of faith her father held for her. Once they both had said their peace and could say nor do no more at the present; Mary promised Anne she would be there to give her advice and to try to get her out of this predicament. Anne bravely smiled and decided to change the subject to the topic that had always interested her: The inner workings of the royal court. Because of the growing wave of Protestantism and the threat the Catholic Church saw it as; Anne always bothered Mary for information regarding politics and religion. Anne was a follower of this new found faith, secretly, and she desperately wished for the fall of the Catholic Church. To lighten the mood Anne resorted to it now.

"Tell me, sister, what news of the court?

"Ah, my dear Anne, you will be most surprised to learn that His Lord Privy Seal, Sir Thomas More has resigned. He said that the King's growing sympathies with the Lutherans went against his conscience. His Majesty replaced Sir Thomas More with a man who has no noble blood, probably an undercover Lutheran spy!"

Anne's heart unconsciously leapt in her chest and for some strange reason she thought of her faceless man.

"Tell me Mary, what is his name?" she asked curiously.

Mary paused, as if to recall his name and then flippantly waved her hand.

"Someone called Thomas Cromwell."


	2. The Journey to Court

DISCLAIMER: Do not own anything from the Tudors. Also, I apologize if they are slightly OC…despite it being an alternative universe. I still wanted them to maintain some semblance of what made them lovable to us from the TV series. Also, I apologize if I made any grammar or spelling errors. I checked several times…but I'm sure you all know how sneaky they can be. Besides, I am an English major, not a spelling or grammar major. :p

Also: important note. In case the time line confuses you, yes...it is supposed to be 1533; the year Anne starts in King Henry's court. I am simply moving Henry's religious qualms up a bit earlier. And they have nothing to do with Anne. Also, Cromwell doesn't become Privy Seal or any of those snazzy titles until 1535 but for my own creative purposes…he gets promoted 2 years earlier. Yay Cromwell.

Summer 1533

The next few days blurred past Anne as though they were but distant dreams. She was a myriad of emotions: anger at her father, peace with her sister, fear of the King, and curiosity towards this new Mr. Cromwell. She felt some semblance of safety knowing that at least one supporter of her faith would be at court with her amid the wolves of Catholicism. Even King Henry was not so powerful yet to stand up to the bishops, the cardinals and the Pope. Even though Mr. Cromwell was just one man, one man who would probably be just as secretive about his faith as she, Anne felt less alone. She still dreaded facing the King. She had no plan, no idea of how to avoid His Majesty and his overwhelming ways. Anne thought perhaps to make herself un-extraordinary, so that the King would pass right by her; however, her father was to make sure she could do no such thing. He was coming with her. The day they were to leave, Anne discovered that her father had, in fact, sent George ahead to herald their coming to the King. Now there was no way that the King would not notice her. Anne groaned at the gross improprieties her father and brother would sink to, in order to ensure the King looked upon her with desire. She also discovered that Mary would not be accompanying them to court or even half way. The disgust their father felt for Mary ruled the outcome of how the sisters would say their farewells. Already emotional, Anne was quite beside herself when the time came to actually say goodbye.

The day of the journey had dawned clear and warm for July. The cloudless sky sent the sun's rays beating down upon their caravan. The trip from Hever Castle to Whitehall Castle in London took about three days time. Fortunately, they would be making a midway stop before reaching London, for which Anne was grateful. She needed time to pray and to think before she was hurriedly thrust into court life, where she was to be, in all possibilities, pursued by the King. Her father's plan was simple: seduce the King, earn his favor, become his Queen. Anne shuddered at the thought of pretending to like King Henry. She thought back to her dreams the past few nights. She had been having the same dream where a panicked man with no face was trying to get to her, to save her, all the while screaming her name. She had no idea what it could potentially mean, but it was strange all the same.

The bell at the estate's abbey tolled signaling the arrival of noon and their expected departure time. Anne stepped out in to the bright sun light and immediately rushed into her sister's arms, holding her tightly.

"Mary, please don't make me do this alone," she pleaded, "I want you with me."

Mary blinked back tears, distressed at seeing Anne so desperate. Mary was always accustomed to depending on Anne's quiet strength and relying on her in troubled times. Mary was at a loss; she had never been the strong one. Anne must be truly upset to be showing this much vulnerability. She could feel Anne quivering in her arms. Mary quickly gathered Anne into her arms again, anxious to reassure her.

"Anne, my sweet Anne, for...forgive me," Mary found it hard to continue, "please forgive me for bringing this upon you. It is entirely my fault. I will try my hardest to escape this decorated prison Father thinks he can keep me in, and I shall come to you as soon as I can."

Anne wiped her eyes and looked up at her elder sister. _I must be strong; I can't let Mary worry constantly for me while I am away. She will have enough to deal with. _ Anne collected herself and hugged her sister again. She was sure the servants watching were unsure of what to do, what with two adult women crying together at the front gate. Anne gave her sister a small smile.

"Write me often, Mary, as I will you. I pray you visit me soon. I fear I shall be suffocated around George and Father."

Boleyn came up behind Anne, suddenly, and grasped her arm to lead her away. Anne began to feel the reality of what was happening to her and broke free of her father's iron grip. She gave Mary another tight hug and as she did this, Mary pressed a cloth pouch into her hand.

"For you, a gift the King just might recognize. It might bring back his more recent unpleasant memories of me and make you repulsive to him."

Anne opened the pouch to find the treasure of the Boleyn family women: the extravagant pearl necklace with a large "B" dangling from the center. It was handed down to the eldest daughter in each generation; therefore, Anne had never thought to one day own it. She felt a cold tight grip on her elbow and knew her father was waiting behind her.

"Come Anne, we depart now." He said with no compassion for the farewells of his daughters. As Anne climbed into the carriage, Mary followed her. Anne turned around to meet Mary's eyes; her own filled with unhappy tears.

"Farewell, sister, I will be miserable until you come."

With a final wave, the carriage started off down the bumpy dirt road, and Anne left her childhood home behind for good. Anne dejectedly sat back and settled in for the long journey, pointedly ignoring her father.

The first day of travel progressed slowly, too slowly for Anne. The weather has turned foul again, unsurprisingly; however, Anne was not one bit bothered by this. It suited her mood and slowed them down on the road. This was something Anne would not be the first to complain about. She was still fretting about what to do once she arrived at court. She hoped to become acquainted with Sir Thomas Cromwell and become friendly enough with him that they may share some religious beliefs. She hoped to find a close confidant and ally in this man. A man she felt connected to, even though they had never met. Left to her musings, Anne didn't realize how quickly the time past. Before she knew it they had reached their first stop at the town of W—shire to dine and take a rest. It was still raining when they came to a stop and Anne almost slipped stepping out of the coach. Boleyn jerked her up by her arm, saving her from the fall, but not from chastisement.

"Clumsy girl! Focus on what you are doing!" he admonished sharply.

Anne regarded her father with dead eyes, indifferent. He looked as if he was ready to go into a long row. Red-faced, he sputtered on and on, accusing Anne of not being in the right frame of mind.

"In two days time you meet the King. Do you understand? We are counting on you to make a good impression, have you thought of that at all?" He pulled her over to the side of the tavern out of the way. "Have you thought about how you will dress or act before the King? Or have you been too busy wallowing in self-pity to do the right thing? This is your chance to prove that you are not as worthless as your sister." He narrowed his eyes. "Or maybe perhaps you are."

Anne turned her head away from him, trying to shut out the hurtful words, not believing her father could be that cruel. The sun was starting to stick its head out from behind the clouds as the rain began to drizzle away. Anne squint her eyes and tried to look around to find a haven away from her father. She noticed an abbey a few yards away and decided to head in that direction.

"I take my leave of you, father, at least for the duration of this stop. If you need me, which doubtless you will not, you can find me in the abbey." And without waiting for her father's reply, Anne turned on her heel and marched off.

The abbey loomed larger than life in contrast to the small town. It stood backed to the setting sun, which cast a warm golden glow over the entire structure. There was a small cobbled stoned path that led to the large wooden doors. Anne braced herself against them and pushed. They creaked decrepitly as Anne opened them, as though they had not been opened in a very long time. Anne was surprised dust had not flown up as she pushed them open. After the King started to realize that the Catholic Church was being deceitful in its financial aspects and withholding from the Royal Purse, he began to abolish the corrupted abbeys. Even though, Anne was a Protestant and didn't like what the Catholic Church stood for; it made her sad. There was a sense of beauty, artistry that she could appreciate when she stepped into an abbey or cathedral. She had many memories as a child in abbeys such as this one. She approached the bench near the altar at the front of the church and shifted her gown so that she might be able to kneel properly.

_Oh, God, if you are listening to Your child, I need you now more than ever. Do not let me be thrown to wolves and trampled under my father's plan. He has no care for me, only in that which I can bring him and our family. God, please do not forsake me in this hour; this time of need. Give me an ally. _

Anne spent the next half hour in dedicated prayer, beseeching God to spare her somehow from the schemes of her family. Time passed before she knew it and as she was finishing her last prayer, she heard a loud bang. She looked up, startled, as the doors to the abbey swung open and her brother George stepped in.

"There you are, sister, Father told me you might still be in here." George was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and Anne could not guess what he was so happy about. George stopped in front of her and, still smiling, pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Anne, if you but knew what you are about to do for our family. The King is most anxious to meet you. I have told him great tales of your beauty and charm. In fact, everyone at court seems most taken with you. You will find yourself most welcome there."

Anne pulled away from George and glared at him. _How could he do this to me? His own sister! Has he not heard what the King is like_!?

Seeing his sister's face change so drastically, George took a step back and let the smile on his own face fall away.

"Anne, surely you cannot be upset about this proposition. This is a great honor for our family."

Moving to stand as far away from her brother as possible, Anne grasped the hem of her traveling cloak tightly.

"You really are just like father; you know that George, you are just like him. You have not a care in the world for your own sister's happiness; rather you would sell me off to the highest bidder."

"Who happens to be the bloody King of England, Anne!" George started to raise his voice.

Anne knew further argument would get her nowhere. She decided to just leave before her peaceful mood was completely destroyed.

The next two days of travel went by much the same as the first had. Her father and now her brother combined to make a very unpleasant and altogether annoying journey. They mentally harangued her motives and berated her attitude. Put that together with very little rest and poor food, and Anne was mentally and physically exhausted. By this point, she had resigned herself to her fate and just wanted to get it over with. As they were approaching London, Anne glanced up at the darkening sky. It seemed that just as she did so, it began to pour. _And…typical, just typical. Of course it would start torrentially raining. _

"Anne, we are to be met at the door by a Mr. Thomas Cromwell and party. They are going to lead us to our chambers and more importantly to yours, so that you may begin preparing. You will be presented to the King this evening."

Anne swallowed hard. _Meet the King this evening? I thought I would have a day or so to prepare. _

"Oh, well, maybe it is better this way, before I have a chance to think about it too much." She mumbled to herself.

If it was any consolation, she was rather excited about finally putting a face to the name of Thomas Cromwell.


End file.
